In the Hall
by ShadowLugia492
Summary: When sleeping, a Shaymin gets a visit from Arceus in her dreams. Arceus said he was going to help her with her troubles, but it turned out, he had a problem as well. Oneshot, light HackShipping Arceus x Shaymin


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any characters and places in it. This is simply a fan story.**

* * *

_"Welcome."_

A voice suddenly echoed throughout my dark dreams. The voice was smooth, very smooth. But who was this? I was not sure, but I was certain this wasn't any normal Pokemon invading my sleep. Curiously, I tried speaking. _"Hello?"_ My voice echoed around as well before dying down. I felt high up- very high up, and despite the echoes, I didn't seem to be in an enclosed space. Then, the voice spoke again.

_"Ah, you're probably wondering who I am. That, I will save for the end. What you need to know now is that I'm here to help you with your problems."_ I was very curious at who it was then- How could they know about my current troubles? And why are they in my dream? _"I can hear you. Thoughts in here become sound. That is one of the powers of this. Now, tell me, what is troubling you?" _Praying that this wasn't just a whole prank by a mischievous Pokemon, I spoke nervously.

_"Recently I've seen packs of Mightyena inspecting the area where I hid the path to this island. They've been using some attack, trying to reveal the path I believe. They haven't made any progress, but I'm nervous that they eventually will, and hurt me somehow." _I spoke to the darkness. Where was this other voice, anyways? Suddenly, a flash appeared, and in a split second I was sitting in an exact replica of my island. All of the flowers were in the correct places, I could see land far away, and I even recognized the blue flower I slept on right under me. For a few seconds, I was convinced I had woken up.

That though didn't last long, however, as another flash happened, and I was back in the darkness. I was certain this wasn't just a prank by a lowly Pokemon; This was the work of-

_Another flash, and I was able to see where I truly was in my dream._

Arceus, the God of Pokemon.

I was shocked, to say the least. I had been here all along. I was far, far up above the region, so far I felt like I was above the clouds. The ground was smooth and slightly slippery. I looked up, and standing there, looking down at me, was Arceus. He spoke again, but this time there was no echo. "Clearly, you are shocked. There is no need to be- I help those who are kind and in need. You have had problems with those bothersome Mightyena, have you? I assure you, no matter how hard they try, they cannot find your path. You have hid it very well." I could feel a faint blush coming onto me. Was that a compliment? "But I know, that is not your only problem." It was true; I was troubled with something else.

"...Sometimes, being alone on that island, it gets lonely. All that I have is my flowers, and even then, I can't talk to them. I've been waiting for someone to come around to talk to, but I haven't been able to have a good conversation with someone for quite a while. In fact, you're the first one I've been able to speak to and get a reply from in months." Arceus listened patiently to me as he looked down to my tiny form, and when I finished speaking, he looked up.

"I do believe I can do something about that." He continued staring at the sky. Then, once again, a flash appeared, and I was back into blackness.

_"Wake up." _Arceus's voice echoed in my dream once again, and I did as I was told, opening my eyes to reality.

What I saw took my breath away, and I thought I was back in a dream. I was sitting in the Hall of Origin once again, and at my feet was my blue flower. I looked up, and sure enough, there was Arceus. "What? Why did you help me...?" He simply laid down, attempting to get to eye level with me. Even though I knew he couldn't harm me at all, I was still a bit uneasy.

"I helped you, because you were another Legendary in need. Up here, we could do anything. We could turn the world into a flowery paradise, or a huge cave. We could do whatever we would like. And, I admit..." He looked away. "I was getting lonely as well. Despite having created this world, I didn't want to make the perfect companion for me. I wanted someone already existing. And despite your size, you're the perfect partner for me." He looked back at me. "What shall we do first?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well, it's still the middle of the night... I'd like to go to sleep again." I walked over to his head and sat next to him, closing my eyes. He closed his eyes, as well. "Tomorrow... We shall start our partnership." I spoke, before going silent.

Just before I slipped back into sleep, however, I heard something. Apparently, Arceus must have forgotten thought turned into sound here, as it was undoubtedly his voice, not my imagination.

_"This could very well be the start of not just a friendship... a relationship."_

* * *

**I've certainly fallen in love with this pairing, oddly. There's a huge size difference between the two, but I must say, this has really piqued my interest! I think this fic was a little awkward, so any reviews on this are welcomed! Thanks for reading! ~ShadowLugia**_  
_


End file.
